Uptown Girl
by Faeren
Summary: the story of a young woman's experience on the titanic from boarding to....
1. chapter 1

My heart beat accelerated as I stepped out of my motor car on April 10, 1912 and walked up to the big ramp leading onto the renowned Titanic. I, Katherine Shok was going to be riding first class on this mighty ship. I closed my eyes as waves of anticipation flowed freely through my spine. This was promised to be the thrill of a lifetime. In all my 17 years I had never seen such Grandeur in a ship. I looked to my left as the car drove off. Father couldn't even come to see me off on this trip to the Americas. I scoffed mightily.  
  
"Money and luxury will never replace the lack of a father." I whispered to myself. I had been hand raised by the servants and only saw my father on an average of once a month if I was lucky. Mother I had never known. Banished at my birth, I had never gotten to see her. People were now rushing past me to hurry onto the ship. It was about to depart!! I rushed up to the ramp, beckoning the many hired men to carry my things behind me to my room.  
  
Once on board I stopped and gaped in wonder. What a magnificent..I could not even put it to words. I tucked a stray raven lock into my broad red hat and walked further, glancing at my ticket to see which room I was in. "May I help you, Madam?" A rather young steward looked at me with curiosity. "Yes" my silky voice answered richly. If anything, my father had made sure I was cultured growing up. "Where is room 15-A, Please?" A new respect came over the man's face as he learned of my class.  
  
"Very good, this way please. I will lead you." He led me to a gigantic staircase and I followed him up it, next down a long hallway. "This room, miss. 15-A." I thanked him with a bright smile as I tipped him.  
  
I opened the door and let the men carry in my things and nodded their thank- you as they left down the hall. Finally, I was alone. I walked into my room and closed the door, this room looked wonderful. Not as nice or spacious as my bedroom at the home I would never again see, but still wonderful in itself. I sat down on the floor beside the largest trunk, my red and gold dress flowing out as I sat, and opened it.  
  
Father had made sure I had an all new, in fashion wardrobe before I came on this ship. New gowns. Evening gowns, cocktail gowns, ball gowns, every kind I could think of. Why, there must have been more than 50 new dresses he had bought. Father is certainly a generous man, he must be given that. The clothes were unpacked and put into a large dresser and closet. "Well" I said out loud. "there is 5 of my trunks. Petticoats, dresses, all of it put away." The other trunks, smaller ones, were full of combs, hair pins, jewelry and such toiletries.  
  
There was a knock on the door as I was lugging the empty but still heavy chests into my closet. I smoothed my hair and checked into the mirror. A bit flushed, but it was an attractive flush against my ivory skin. I opened the door. There was a maid looking woman.Probably in her 40's. "Miss Shok, I have come to show you to the dining hall for a dinner." I held up my hand. "Will you wait a minute, I must change and clean up first!" She gave me a motherly look of patience. "I am to help you prepare, madam."  
  
"Oh. Well then, help me out of these dratted traveling clothes." I stood at the center of the room and held out my arms, indicating for her to undress me. She did. "Madam, which dress will you be wearing?" I pondered on this. Nothing too very fancy, this wasn't exactly a formal affair. But nothing drab, if my wardrobe could be called drab, for I didn't want to look inferior to any woman there. "The green silk with all the wide lace, I suppose. With my green silk hat with the white feather." I nodded, satisfied with my decision.  
  
She nodded and looked through my closet, coming upon her target. "Here it is." I allowed her to put it on me, after the painful process of tightening my corset strings to fit the waist size, (after 6 years that still always hurts dreadfully.) and set about putting on my diamond necklace with the large green stone. "Do you think the green earrings, or the white?" I asked her, holding up the gem drop earrings. "Oh, the white, madam." She assured me, putting my hair how I had instructed her. I nodded my consent. "I think it looks better without the hat." I scolded her as she was lifting it out of its box to place it on my head.  
  
After putting on my shoes, (the silk green slippers.) and dabbing a bit of perfume, I was ready. Just in time, she informed me. I was lead down the stairs and into a magnificent dining hall, filled with tables full of chattering people. I fretted, where was I going to sit? A deep, rich voice drawled behind me, startling me. "What is a beautiful creature like you doing standing here when you belong at my table?" I turned around to smile mystically at a tall man, tall to my 5 foot 4 inch stature, with thick brown hair and a dazzlingly white smile.  
  
"Why, searching for a handsome prince like you to rescue me, of course." I answered back playfully. He laughed heartily and extended an elbow. I smiled and linked my arm delicately through it, as I had been taught at home. I was lead gently to a large table, seated at which were five other men. I smiled at the men as I sat down in the chair that was pulled out for me by my rescuer. "And who is this ravishing young creature?" one of the men asked. I looked at him thoughtfully, taking in his pale blonde hair and deep, artistic looking green eyes. "Katherine, though I would hardly say ravishing." I turned my head modestly and looked at him through my thick black lashes.  
  
He smiled at me from across the table and introduced himself and the others. "I am Thomas Truffle, the brute who brought you here would be Kurt Rosley, this fellow over here is Adam O'Malley," he gestured to a handsome brunette. "What a pleasure." He spoke in a brisk Irish accent, which surprised me. I never met a rich Irish man. Adam took over the introductions, revealing the names of a homely black haired man, and a salt and peppered haired, distinguished older man. "These two chaps are Harvey Whittney and Frank Claude." I received smiles all around the table.  
  
"So, Katherine." Kurt spoke, a familiar British accent among these foreign mysteries. "Where are you from, exactly?" I smiled at him, making his eyes brighten. "Right in Southampton, England itself, Mr.Rosley." He nodded his approval. "Wonderful town. I was in if for two weeks prior to boarding this ship."  
  
WHEW! That was fun. ^_^ please rate, and don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism. *flops on couch* would you believe I actually had to do research to get some of this info?! Hmph. Well anyway, enjoy! New chapter coming soon as possible. 


	2. chapter 2

The whole time everyone was talking to me, I was trying not to stare at Adam O'Malley. My father had continuously drilled into my skull that the Irish were bad, poor rats, but I just couldn't see how Adam could fit into this category. Every one in this dining hall was a first class passenger, and he was an extremely handsome, well dressed man. His clipped Irish accent fascinated me.  
  
I nodded and smiled in the appropriate places. Suddenly, Adam spoke. "Katherine, are you alone on this trip?" I nodded. "Yes, my father is meeting me in the Americas a week after we get there. He is taking our private ship, I hate the thing. Wouldn't go on it, so he sent me here, on the Titanic."  
  
Thomas smiled at me. "And he just up and left you alone? With people like Adam on board?" the table laughed. I smiled in Thomas's direction. "My father never cared much. As long as his girl is happy." Frank spoke up. A faint French accent lingered in his voice. "And your mother?" I bit my lip and looked down at my hands, faking grief. "My mother is gone. Since I was a baby." The men gasped, much to my pleasure, and Frank placed his hand consolingly on my shoulder. "I am terribly sorry, my dear. I should not have been so inconsiderate." I looked up and smiled at him sadly. "It is quite alright, sir. How could you have known?" I let out a tinkling little laugh.  
  
Relief passed over their faces. I was maliciously happy, I could manipulate any being. A waiter came up with a large tray that had a fine silver lid over it and laid it on the table, placing the carefully made plates inside it in front of all of us. I smiled up at him when he placed mine so that he almost dropped the plate. His face turned a shade of pink and he fumblingly smiled back. "White wine, please." I said with a chuckle. He nodded and took the other's orders for drinks. As soon as he returned with the drinks we all started to eat and talk again.  
  
The men started to ramble about money and such and I tuned them out. When they turned into such.snobs it got rather dull. I put my attention to what I was going to do after dinner. A long walk on the deck sounded thrilling. I loved the sea air. What I had said earlier about hating father's ship was a lie, but I hadn't wanted to travel with father. I couldn't stand to be around him, he was so distant to me. I don't think I ever spent more than an hour at a time with him, and that was across the table. A large table, mind you, with seats for 50.  
  
Mother was also a lie. Well, nearly a lie. She was gone, but I had made them think she was dead. Mother was merely sent off. She had been caught kissing another man shortly after I was born. The man was banished from our house and mother was divorced from father and sent away forever. I was never to see her again. I had never seen her that I could remember, not even a photograph. I wondered all the time what she looked like.  
  
Harvey Whittney, they homely man, cut through my thoughts with his annoyingly American voice. "I'm afraid Frank, Kurt and I must leave you, Miss Katherine, as much as it pains us, we will go and bore people in the Smoking Room with our talk." I smiled up at the ugly creature and the two good looking ones as they left me alone with Adam and Thomas. Adam shook hands with them and sat back down, watching me finish my wine. I set the glass down and looked back at him. "Well," said Thomas. "I believe supper's just about over. Adam, would you join me in a roaring game of billiards?" Adam nodded and stood up.  
  
"It has been an immense pleasure, Miss Katherine. Will you join us at breakfast, if you don't meet somebody who gives better company?" I stood up and smiled. "Only if I don't, Adam. Thomas." I nodded and let them in turn kiss my hand. (Thomas wiped it off with his handkerchief, much to my amusement, After Adam kissed it.) I walked out of the dining room, quite aware of their eyes on me. The big French doors were opened and closed behind me by two servants..  
  
Somehow, I found my way out onto A-deck. The company looked similar to all the people I already knew. Stuffy, arrogant, and rich. I sighed, sitting down. There was still a bit of light outside. I saw a staircase labeled, B-deck. Interested, I went down the stairs. Well, this was almost worse. The people here were cheap, desperate imitations of what was on the deck above. Perhaps I could find my way to a lower deck.I suddenly felt a need to get away from my life. The rich snobs I was always surrounded by.  
  
I was tired of always pretending, always being one of them. A snob like them. It wasn't me, I just knew it. If I could be happy, I would give up everything I had, because in reality, I knew, I had nothing. I found the lower deck, the C-deck. There were people like my father had always warned me against. A thrill went through me, a feeling of danger. I knew I wasn't supposed to be here. 'I'm a "lady"' I thought sarcastically. A young man, not much older than I, stopped and looked at me. I looked back at him and smiled, the first genuine smile in some time. He turned bright red and hurried off. I bit my lip and knitted my brow. What was wrong with me? I shrugged and continued to walk. I went over to the rail and looked over, suddenly ecstatic. The view down here was so much better! So much nearer to the water.  
  
I leaned against the rail and stared into the fast moving depths, imagining that I was plunging headfirst into the water. I suddenly jolted back, falling away from the rail. Why had I just been thinking that? I didn't want to die. I shook my head and went back to the railing, this time just looking. I sighed with happiness, it was all so beautiful. So much more simple down here. I wonder what my 'dinner partners' would think to see me down here, way below my damned class. I scoffed, suddenly angry. They would probably look at where I was with disdain. As if these people weren't equals, weren't even human.  
  
The ship rocked a bit, sending someone smashing into me. I fell onto the deck, sprawled out, much lacy petticoat showing. I quickly pulled my dress back over my legs, a burning was traveling up my neck and making its home in my cheeks. An strong arm pulled me up and I found myself looking into deep brown eyes. Stepping back I saw that the eyes belonged to a rather handsome face (In a lower class, fresh sort of way) with brown hair. "I'm awfully sorry, ma'am." He apologized, doing a weird little bowing thing. He had an Irish accent similar to Adams, but a little less cultured and more carefree and uncut.  
  
I tilted my head a little, the blush was going back down thank God. "It's alright, wasn't your fault. The boat hit a wave." I left off, making a meaningless gesture with my hand. I held out my hand, palm down. "Katherine Shok." He took it, to my extreme surprise, and shook my hand. "Silus McCabe." I smiled and he smiled back. My, he had a nice smile.  
  
"I take it you aren't a third class passenger." He was a very..outspoken man. I regained my composure, as I was still a bit thrown off by the hand shaking thing. "No." Terrific, very intelligent. I congratulated myself sarcastically. He nodded. "What're you doing down here? Get lost?" His voice held amusement and something else I couldn't quite place. Sarcasm, maybe? "Ah.no. I needed a break from first class." He mocked being impressed. "First class, my goodness. And you needed a break from.money? Comfort? Those elaborate dinner parties? Please stop me if I'm wrong."  
  
I glared at him. "You are! I needed a break from those people because they're stuffy and rude to lower classes, and I wish I wasn't even associated with them they're so.so.." I was at a loss for words in my rage. This man was very personal for not knowing me more than five minutes. He helped me, though. (note my sarcasm here.) "Pompous? Imbecilic? " I glared at him. "thanks a lot. You're just so helpful." He held up his hands in submission.  
  
"Hold it there, Katherine, no need to get angry. I was only joking." I glared some more. "Okay, so perhaps my opinions got a bit out of hand.but I apologize. Maybe all upper class citizens aren't so cocky." I sighed. "I don't think I am, but you sort of are right about most of them. That's why I needed a break so badly." He gave me a sympathetic look, which was very welcome right now. "I see. Well, anytime you need to get away you're more than welcome down here in rat class with us simple folk." He gave me a smile to show he was only kidding.  
  
I rolled my eyes a bit, causing him to laugh. He had a nice laugh, I must admit. I smiled a little. The people were definitely different in lower class, that was for certain. I started walking down the deck and gestured for him to walk with me. He chuckled and walked. "Yes Ma'am." I looked at him with annoyance. He wasn't being rude, exactly, but he was treating me like I was.well, first class. And he was third. In a joking way, but still.  
  
We walked in silence for a bit, until we came upon a group of three boys dressed similarly to Silus. Silus kept going, but they called out. "Hey Si. Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" I got a little uncomfortable from the way they were looking at me, and realized that my dress was cut a little low. I shifted and started to walk again. Silus gave them a glare. "Shut up, and leave her alone." One of them gave a little snort. "What, you aren't going to share a little piece of snobby wench with your own brother?" I stopped and turned around quickly. "What.did..you.just.call.me?!" I was mad now.  
  
The other two boys backed up, but Silus's brother came forward. I could feel his breath on my face, it smelled of heavy liquor. "Come on, you're going to please my dear brother, why not spread it out a little? Get me in on the action? Or cut my brother out of the picture entirely." His hand shot around my waist, I squirmed but his grip tightened. "Billy." one of his friends came up and took his arm. "Please.forgive him. He's drunk.real bad." Billy let go of me as Silus stepped forward. "John, will you get my brother to bed? He'll get something unpleasant in the morning." with that Silus motioned to me and walked away.  
  
I was confused. "what are you going to do to him?" He only smiled and said, "Make a lot of noise. Bang things around." I didn't know what he meant, but shrugged and kept walking. We came up to a staircase leading to the upper levels. I still felt confused and a little violated. But overall I was disgusted by the scene that had just taken place. "I'm going back up. I have to be up early tomorrow morning." I avoided looking him in the eyes.  
  
He nodded and shook my hand again. "It was nice talking to you, Katherine. I think it's become pretty obvious how much of a difference two classes make." I was taken aback by this. Was he saying-that-  
He answered my question before I could even ask it. "So maybe a first class girl don't belong on a third class deck." He smiled as if his words didn't sting at all and nodded to me, walking off. "good bye" I said meekly, I doubt he heard. I barely heard.  
  
I ran up the stairs, breathing heavily which is nearly impossible in a corset, and up the last flight. I held back the unshed tears in my eyes. Why the bloody..why am I crying? I shook my head and composed myself, heading to my room. It was nearly eleven o'clock, according to the big clock at the top of the grand staircase.  
  
I walked further up the stairs and nearly ran into Adam. "Why-hello, Katherine." He seemed pleased. I looked into his eyes. He couldn't even tell that I was upset. I'll bet that Silu-WAIT A MINUTE! No, I don't even know Silus. No no no! And he's a.he is very rude. I straightened myself out a bit. "Hello, Adam. Good to see you." I nodded a greeting. "Just coming in from a walk on the deck." I said.  
  
"Oh? Sounds lovely. I'll have to join you sometime." Why did this man, who had seemed so intriguing and dashing before, suddenly seem boring and snobby like the rest of them? I was very tempted to say, 'yes, its quite lovely out there on the C-deck.' Imagine the look that would be on his face then!  
  
I giggled at the thought. He grinned, thinking that he had been the cause of my merriment. I inwardly groaned. "Well, it is getting very late, Mr. O'Malley. I must be getting off, can't do without beauty sleep you know." He grabbed my hand and kissed it, looking up at me. "Goodnight, Katherine. And do call me Adam.:" I nodded at him, almost disgusted. I rather liked having my hand shaken, when it was a near stranger. Kissing of hands somehow seemed a bit awkward with strangers now. I shook my head to clear these thoughts and made my way back up the stairs.  
  
Had this Silus person affected me that much? I've never thought like this before.  
  
I came to my door and opened it. One thing hadn't changed, I still loved my room. I looked around and smiled. It really was a nice, big, open, comfortable room. I needed to forget about that Silus man. So very rude, he was!  
  
I ignored how shallow I was being and filled my bathtub in the little side bathroom with hot water. A bath was just what I needed right now. A nice, long hot bath. I also needed to clear my head, and what better place?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After my bath I felt much better, though I hadn't really cleared my head much. I had just pushed the uncomfortable thoughts aside and relaxed in my bath. 'Maybe I just won't think on it at all.' I thought to myself. I yawned and pushed that thought to the side as well. It 1:48 in the morning now, said my clock on the mantel. I dressed in a night gown and pulled my hair back.  
  
The big king sized bed looked warm and inviting to a tired soul, or to any soul for that matter. I slid in between the silk sheets and pulled up the velvet bedspread. I would sleep well tonight, and leave those bothersome thoughts until the morning.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# ~#~#  
  
I awoke feeling much refreshed and happy. I had had wonderful dreams that night, about a handsome prince coming and rescuing me from all of the confusion and despair I was in. But there was no prince, and no rescue. I sighed at the reality and looked at the pull bell beside the front door that was to call up my personal maid.  
  
Thinking twice about it, I decided to try and dress myself. I looked through my closet and found my plainest dress. Father hadn't bought it new for me, but I had managed to sneak it into my things. It wasn't plain compared to third class things I had seen, but it was a good deal plainer than the things upper class people wore.  
  
I smiled at the unadorned blue fabric. A plain linen, plain cut. Obviously high quality, but plain nonetheless. It was meant to wear with fancy pinafores and much jewelry and a big showy hat, but I put my corset on and slipped into this with a pair of blue slippers, and braiding my hair back, I was ready to go eat breakfast. I wanted to see what the first class people would think about my getup.  
  
I walked into the grand dining hall and smiled maliciously at some of the looks I was getting. I sat down at a table and ordered a large breakfast from the waiter who came to my table. It was the same waiter from last night, and he was looking at me with a bit of humor in his eyes and wasn't as embarrassed as he had been last night. I smiled at him and he went to retrieve my food.  
  
"Ka-Katherine?!" I looked around to see who was addressing me. It was Thomas. I smiled at him. "Hello, Thomas." He grinned at me, amused. "May I sit here?" I nodded. He grabbed the attention of the nearest waiter and ordered an inhumanly large amount of food. I laughed lightly. "Amused?" he asked. "Hungry?" I asked in response. He nodded and gave his own hearty laugh.  
  
"Did you have a good time after we left you last night?" he leaned back in his chair. I liked him more than most of the men I had met so far in my life. He wasn't stuffy at all. "Yes." I leaned forward as if trusting him with a deadly secret. "I went for a walk on the C-deck" He gave me that amused grin again.  
  
"Have fun?" I frowned a bit. "I did.but.I'm not sure. I am still a little confused about it." He looked at me quizzically. "I met this man." I offered. "Was he nice?" "I.am not sure." That got me a laugh, which got him a glare. "It isn't funny. He was rather odd. And then his brother.sort of groped at me. He was drunk out on the deck."  
  
Thomas looked at me in concern. "He groped you?!" I shrugged. "I don't know if I would exactly call it groping, but he was pulling me very close to him.and I was very very uncomfortable." Thomas frowned. "Did his brother make him stop? What was the lad's name?" it struck me as funny that Thomas, being no older than 25, would refer to someone as a lad. "Silus McCabe. Yes, he straightened it out. But then he told me that a first class girl didn't belong on the third class deck."  
  
I bit my lip at the memory, Thomas put his hand over mine. "Are you alright, then? I don't know if he was right, but I see now why you're so confused." I sighed, not sure how to take this, and nodded. "It's not fair, though! Just because I was born a different way, in a different lifestyle, they don't like me. I just wanted to get away from all this.this.some of these people are snobs, Thomas." I said heatedly. He cleared his throat. "Katherine, most of these people are snobs. They think they're better than people like this Silus, and in doing so, people like Silus have learned to hate them. To categorize them."  
  
I flushed a little and admitted, "When I first heard you with your Irish brogue I was surprised. I thought all Irish people were." he smiled. "Poor?" he finished for me. I nodded, ashamedly. He chuckled. "You see, people can't help it. We are, in fact, human. Its just some have learned that class isn't everything, and neither is money." I nodded again. "I think that that's a harder than it seems." He laughed at my sour expression.  
  
After breakfast I parted with Thomas and decided, with much inner protest and a very nervous stomach, to go back down to C-deck. I descended the stairs slowly. I wasn't looking forward to this.  
  
A voice came from the side of me. "What're you doing down here?" 


	3. chapter 3

I jerked my head to the source of the voice. Standing there was Adam O'Malley, looking at me with unrestrained surprise. I faltered. "I..um...I am just coming for a walk." I gave him one of my 'I dare you to oppose me' looks. He was a bit flustered, and I thought I saw a look of guilt in his eyes. "What are YOU doing down here, Adam O'Malley?" He turned a deeper red. "Nothing. Just a walk, also." He answered a bit too quickly and his voice held a quaver.  
  
I couldn't help but smile fiercely. I felt like I had caught a young boy with his hand in the cookie jar, though I didn't even know what Adam was so riled up about. "Why, Adam! What is the matter?" I just couldn't help myself. I suppressed a giggle as I watched him squirm. He frowned a bit and shook his head. "Nothing. It's rather hot out here, don't you think?" I nodded, deciding to let the matter go. I really didn't care what he was hiding, I just liked to watch him try and hide it. (poorly, I might add.)  
  
I smiled a little at him. "Adam, dear, I really do need to get on with my walk before lunch bell sounds. I'll be seeing you." He nodded and said his goodbyes hastily, walking back up to the A-deck. I let myself laugh for a few minutes after he was out of hearing. That was a rather enjoyable experience. I wonder what I should do, now that my victim isn't here to harass. The thought brought another catty smile to my lips.  
  
Suddenly I gasped as I saw Silus's brother from last night...what was his name? Ah, Billy. Billy was walking up, and suddenly noticed me. He squinted his eyes a bit in concentration, as though he couldn't quite place his finger on something he wanted to remember. I could feel my face heating up in remembrance of last night.  
  
Billy turned pale as he finally remembered who I was. "Oh-" he managed to get out. I bit my lip. I suddenly wished that the deck would open up and allow me to fall into the boiler rooms below, preferably into a boiler itself. "I-" he was turning red now. "I'm very sorry about last night, miss." I looked down at the planks I was standing on. I was biting my lip so hard now I wouldn't be surprised if blood started to flow out of it.  
  
Though he did have one of those intriguing Irish accents. I found my voice, finally. "It is....quite alright, Billy. I...I understand, I suppose. You weren't in control." My voice was barely above a whisper, I scolded myself for the crack in it. "No, that en't no excuse for my actions! I take full responsibility, miss. Luckily my brother....ah....properly punished me this mornin." He rubbed the back of his hair absent mindedly with his hand. "Oh?" at the mention of his brother I was intrigued. 'No!' I reminded myself. 'You are mad at him, and you hate him. He was very rude! Humph. Don't belong on the c-deck.'  
  
Billy interrupted my thoughts. "Lets just say I had one mighty hangover and he made a lot of ruckus." I didn't know what exactly he meant, but he seemed amused so I gave a short giggle at this. "My older brother says your name is Katherine, then?" I nodded. "Nice Irish name, lass. Has anybody ever called you Katie?"  
  
I decided I couldn't be mad at this man. He was much too friendly. "No, I haven't." I rather liked the name, though. He smiled. "Then do you mind if I call you Katie? I believe the name suites you much better than Katherine." I flashed him an approving smile. "Yes, I like that." It struck me as a fun little secret, just between me and this Irish man.  
  
It's a wonder father wanted to keep me from Irish people, I couldn't see why. With the exception of that awful Silus, they seemed very nice. I felt a sudden urge to be one of them. Billy laughed; he had a nice hearty laugh. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, his laugh was contagious. "A thought just hit me, Katie."  
  
I really liked the way he called me Katie. "What, Billy?" "If you aren't too busy with first class, why'nt you come down and have lunch in the third class dining area? I'll introduce you to some of my family and friends; I know they'll like you." I was warming up to this happy, carefree man. "I don't see why not. It sounds like fun."  
  
A sudden thought hit me. 'What if they don't like me because of my class, just like Silus?' I chewed on the inside of my cheek fretfully. Billy noticed my worried expression and gave a small chuckle. "Don't be worried, young Katie. They'll like you, I'm sure. You're a kind soul." He smiled warmly over me. I couldn't help smiling back. Darn that infectious smile of his.  
  
Suddenly a thought struck me. "Billy, why are you inviting me to eat lunch with you? You barely know me." He seemed to turn this over in his mind. "Partly because I want to make up to you for last night, and apologize, and partly because I like you, Katie; you're fun." He said the last with a teasing look in his eyes. "Fun?" I had never been called.....fun before. He laughed. "Well, you let me change your name didn't you?" I laughed with him.  
  
I couldn't wait to go meet some more of these strange, thrilling people. An unrestrainable smile, accompanied by a giggle sprung to the surface of my lips as I thought about giving my father a full account of my trips to C-class to visit with the Irish. My giggle turned to an outright laugh at this thought. Billy looked at me with amusement. "What is the jest, Katie?" I wiped tears from the corners of my eyes. "Oh, nothing, I just thought about what would happen, should I tell my father about all of this when I get to the Americas."  
  
Billy cocked his head a little, listening for the rest of the explanation. I stopped giggling again long enough to clarify. My father has always commanded me to stay away from lower class people, but most of all he has looked down upon the Irish, he's a...." I thought of the word for him as Billy laughed loudly, probably picturing the fit that would be thrown. I started laughing again. "Oh, he'd kill me for sure!" I giggled a bit.  
  
Billy leaned his back against the rail, facing me. "And do you think us Irish are all that bad, Katie?" I shook my head fiercely. "Heavens, no! I think you're nice people! Well, except for-" I stopped myself quickly. He perked up. "Except for who, Katie?" I shook my head. "You'll never know." I said mock solemnly.  
  
This got me a crooked smile and a shrug. "Yes, but I do know. You can't hide your true colors, Katie. You despise me. The Irish are nice folk, with the exception of that slimy Billy McCabe character. I have already apologized for my behavior last night, but noooooo, Katie dearest just won't forgive me. She has broken my heart!" He pouted a bit, though his eyes were positively dancing.  
  
I put my hands on my hips jokingly. "Billy, don't you make me push you over the edge into the water!" He put his hands up to his chest in a comically dramatic pose. "Anything would be better than this stab through the chest my Katie has given me!" he mock swooned.  
  
I tried not to laugh at the hysterical figure he was making, what with his pose and all. "If you must know, the exception is your brother, Silus." I frowned, remembering the hurtful words we had parted with. Billy came back from his posing and gave me a thoughtful glance. "What? He seemed to like you enough. What did he do to get hatred?" I quickly corrected him. "I don't hate him, exactly....he was just very rude to me when we parted last night. Told me that I didn't belong on a third class deck, practically told me not to come back."  
  
"Maybe he was trying to protect you from scoundrels like me." He grinned. I laughed lightly. "Well, if you ask me, he's the scoundrel and you're a perfect gentleman." He burst out laughing. "I don't know about a gentleman, but I have to agree he's a dirty scamp." He laughed again. I shook my head indulgently and decided to change the subject. I didn't want to talk about Silus any more.  
  
"I wonder how much more time until lunch, I'm starved." He changed the subject for me, luckily. I shrugged. "I don't know, but do you want to walk with me a bit? It will be a while." I was getting an idea. Billy detected the tone of mischief in my voice and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Where to, miss?" I started walking and he came up beside me, matching my short strides with his own long ones.  
  
I made my way to the stairs leading to B-deck, and went inside the ship. Reluctantly, Billy followed. After walking around for a bit I finally got to the grand staircase. It still rather took my breath away to see it. I smiled wickedly back at Billy as I saw Frank, Adam, and Kurt walking in the direction of the smoking room. I could hear Billy chuckling as he finally caught onto my idea.  
  
"Adam!" I called, his face brightened as he saw me, then dimmed and retracted into confusion as he saw Billy. Kurt looked disapproving, and frank's face remained ever placid. "Katherine...who is your friend?" Adam was obviously shocked. "Oh, this is Billy McCabe. Billy, this is Adam O'Malley, Frank Claude, and Kurt Rosley." I smiled at them.  
  
"Tis a mighty fine pleasure, sirs." Billy chipperly greeted them, deepening his already deep brogue. I could hardly understand him, he was packing it on so heavy. "And have the Little People been blessin ye lately, kind folk? For I believe a fine ship like this one is much of a blessin, and to be in the company of such fine ones as yourself, why, me cup is full."  
  
I bit my lower lip to keep from laughing. Adam had an angry look in his eyes, Kurt appalled, and Frank a bit amused. Billy looked rather pleased with himself. I beamed at Adam. "Why, Mr. O'Malley, you look so surprised to hear a fellow Irishman! Why so?" Adam looked upset that I would even ask such a question. "I am not Irish. Not par say, I am British-Irish. You see, to cut it short of boring political complications, Ireland is an English run country. I am from the English part."  
  
I could see an angry look come into Billy's eyes, though he quickly hid it. I didn't bother to ask Adam why his name was Irish, he didn't seemed pleased with any implications that he was Irish so I chose to let it drop. But I couldn't resist dropping one last bomb. "Well, I'd better be leaving now, gentlemen. It was an extreme pleasure, as always is, but I need to go back down to C-level to eat lunch with Billy and his friends and family."  
  
I smiled at the upheaval I had just caused and walked off, Billy at my side. I headed towards my room to freshen up a bit for lunch. Billy paused outside of my door. "I'll just wait out here." I frowned at him. "Nonsense! You can come in and wait for me, I won't take long." He shrugged and came inside, seeming a bit uncomfortable at the extravagance of the room. "Sit." I said, indicating to a chair in the center of the room.  
  
He sat down and I looked at his eyes, which were still angry and seemed to be in another place. "What...what's the matter, Billy? Are you mad at me?" I fretted a bit. I didn't want to lose one of my only friends because I had pulled some juvenile prank on some rich snobs. "No, no, Katie aroon. Of course not. It's just...that Adam man. Something he said bothered me, that's all." What did aroon mean? I shrugged it off, assuming it had just slipped, it seemed a nonsense word to me. "About England? What about it?"  
  
He sighed. "The English for a long time have conquered those lands, those lands that are rightfully ours, the Irish. They-......they take everything. Right down to our heritage. The Adam fellow was making very light of it, knowing it would piss me off!" his language startled me a bit. "Oh." Was all I could say. He was clutching the arms of the chair he was sitting in so hard his hands were turning white. I laid a small white hand on his large tan one. "I'm sorry." I said in an almost whisper.  
  
He looked up at me, all anger gone. His eyes brushed over a clock on the mantel. "We best get going, Katie! Hurry up now." His face transformed back to the happy-go-lucky youthful face from before the staircase and I relaxed. "Well fine, then! Honestly, I don't know how you think you can rush a woman." He laughed and shook his head.  
  
I went into my bathroom and retied my hair, dabbing a little bit of rouge on my cheeks. I looked okay, enough. "Ready, your majesty." I mocked, stepping out of the bathroom. "Milady." He laughed at me with his eyes and extended an elbow. I took it and let him lead me down to the third class deck.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ +~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
hum. I wonder how my feelings for Adam could have changed so suddenly. Maybe because of how he had just treated Billy, like he was less than human. I hadn't thought Adam was like the others, but I suppose I just had to face it. He was. Billy, on the other hand, was an amazing person. He had opened up to me immediately, not last night but today, and been a friend from the start. Unlike some of these fake people I was forced to spend time with all the time.  
  
Unlike me.  
  
The thought hit me suddenly. Was I really a fake? Did I hide behind my material possessions and money like the rest of them? A funny thing, when one gets the chance to look at themselves. Well, if I am fake, I hope its reversible. I think Billy may be just the thing I need to reverse this lie I've been forced by my father to live. But what if there is no escape? What if I have to live the rest of my life in a hazy lie, formal and stiff? The thought of it left me horrified. I didn't want to live like that. I wanted an escape. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A loud horn came to my rescue, offering lunch as my escape. I smiled in its general direction and followed Billy into what appeared to be a dining area. It looked like....well, like our servants kitchen in a way. It did look cozy, though. With many round tables spread out, with a clear space in the middle and people were already getting food. They were getting it themselves, too. I was in a trance, watching all the bustle around me.  
  
Billy nudged me and led me over to an empty table. I nodded and sat down as he went to retrieve me food. All of a sudden, I felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of my head. Turning around to see who it was, I was disappointed. Standing there was Silus, his mouth hanging open in surprise and a look of disbelief on his face. I bit my lip to keep tears back and looked away. I suddenly felt so out of place and excluded. How was it that he could make me feel that way? When he had been so friendly before, (or had I mistaken his sarcasm for jest?) he seemed so hostile.  
  
I thought I was going to faint when Billy sat down at the table with our food and beckoned for Silus to join us. 


	4. chapter 4

I shot a dirty look quickly at Billy, who seemed rather pleased with himself. Silus reluctantly came over, quickly glancing over at me almost nervously. I decided to just go about it nonchalantly and get it over with. "Why, hello Silus! Odd meeting you down here. Do you come here often?" I put on my best innocent look.  
  
Silus just stood there uncomfortably. "Brother, sit down! Don't be rude in front of a fine lady like Katie." Silus looked at me and raised his eyebrow. "Katie? I thought it was Katherine." I glared at him. "It is to you. I only allow Billy to call me Katie." He stepped back as if he had been slapped in the face.  
  
Billy looked between his brother and I half amused half panicking. "Silus, sit down." His tone was nearly gruff. Silus sat down reluctantly, still giving me that same look. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, giving Billy another look. He shrugged helplessly.  
  
We just sat there for a while, Billy of course was piling food into his mouth. I picked at mine slowly. I wanted the silence to end, but didn't know what to say. What if I offended him again? I didn't want him any more angry at me than he already was. I glared at Billy, urging him to say something. He looked over us with a little grin on his face. 'I'm going to kill him.'  
  
"Silus why don't you like me?" 'wh-where did that come from?!' apparently Billy and Silus were thinking the same thing. Silus was thrown speechless. "I-" I looked at him expectantly, though I was just as surprised as he was that I said that. He found his voice, finally. "I hardly know you." He sounded almost like he was scolding me. "All the more reason you shouldn't hate me. There's no reason." I almost banged my fist on the table.  
  
I knew I was making him uncomfortable and guilty but I couldn't help it. He deserved it all. Billy sat back, quite amused. "I don't hate you." We were almost yelling now. "Oh? You could have fooled me!" we were glaring at each other fiercely. "Well maybe I was trying to!" he fell back in his chair, a shocked look on his face that he had said that. I'm sure my face mirrored his.  
  
"Why..."I stopped. I couldn't say any more. He regained control and gave me a chilling look. He started speaking so low I could barely hear his growling voice. "You don't belong here, Katherine." With that he walked away from the table, leaving me in tears. Billy reached across the table and put his hand over mine, squeezing it reassuringly. "I'm sorry, Katie aroon. I thought it would help. My brother, he isn't always quite so kind. He had no right to yell like that, though. He didn't mean it, what he said."  
  
"You're damn right he had no right!" my voice was shaking. 'Why am I crying again? He shouldn't be able to make me cry! I was so mad at myself for letting him see me cry.' Billy came Over to my side of the table and sat next to me, holding my hands in his gently.  
  
"Are you alright?" he handed me a handkerchief with a slight smile. "Here." I took it gratefully, wiping my eyes quickly. "He said hurtful things. Don't be angry at yourself for letting out tears, aroon." How did he know?  
  
"Billy?" He smiled at me, seeing my voice restored. "Yes, Katie?" "What does aroon mean?" A warm look came over his face. "It's Gaelic. It would be as me calling you Katie darling. Quite common with the true Irish. Though Gaelic is becoming more and more scarce now that.." The look he had held in my room returned to his eyes. "What is it?" I like this Gaelic he had added to my name.  
  
"Nothing for you to be worried about, Katie aroon. And nothing for me to worry over either, its over now that we're going to the Americas."  
  
I decided not to press this issue any further. I felt better now. I started to hand him back his hankerchief. "No, Katie aroon. Why don't you just hold onto it?" I shrugged and held it in my lap. It would be a nice reminder of the fun time I was having once I reached America.  
  
I realized then that I was hungry. I wasn't about to let that Silus ruin my day. I turned to my food and started eating it. Surprisingly, it was as good if not better then the first class food. Billy sat back and watched me eat with an amused smile. "My, but aren't we enjoying our food, Miss Katie?"  
  
I laughed a bit. "Yes, we are." Another one of my genius ideas struck me. "Billy, won't you join me tonight at dinner? I have to return your invite with one of my own or it would be considered rude, and people may question my upbringing you know." He laughed with me.  
  
"Well we don't want that to happen, now do we?"  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, that was really short. =^.^= sorry about that, people. But I have to be off now. I'll update really soon. Or as soon as I get more reviews.*waves as she runs off* 


End file.
